


cover for  "Over The Hills And Far Away"

by svala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover, done for the Supernatural_J²_Big Bang@livejournal, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	cover for  "Over The Hills And Far Away"

**Author's Note:**

> The cover is done for "Over The Hills And Far Away", written by hansons_angel@livejournal
> 
> Story Summary: This isn’t a story about the Apocalypse. It’s not even really a story about demon hunting and the supernatural, though all these things are featured. It’s an AU story about the deep bond that brothers have, and the lengths they’ll go to for each other, beginning when Sam and Dean Winchester are children, and Sam needs a kidney transplant. It’s not about one brother over the other, but the idea that, without one brother there isn’t the other. It’s an exploration of sacrifice and unconditional love, the study of what family can mean -- what it should mean. It’s about love and despair, fear and grief, anger and heroism and ultimately -- hope.

  


aditional wallpaper

  


  



End file.
